


Cocking

by Innibis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, first person again why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innibis/pseuds/Innibis
Summary: Usual smooshiness





	Cocking

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the blame squarely on recent conversations with other old school shippers that made me want to possibly start writing again after 72 years off, but in the meantime I'm moving stuff over from LJ. For posterity I guess? It was a miracle I remembered that account’s password. . .

There are times when he seems inaccessible. Teeth clenching, eyes hard, knowing he has to play the game, play the hero; to be Harry Potter.

 

But then, cocking his head, exposing our spot which sits three inches below his left ear, I see my boy. This is where he exists for me, somewhere on the edge of need and want, balancing on that line between hard jaw and soft throat.

 

In the graceful sideways arch of his neck, I find what’s mine.  I see the vulnerability in painfully hard strength. I find the humanity in the legend of Harry Potter.   


End file.
